This invention relates to a computer aided design (CAD) system and method for generating a schematic diagram of circuitry in compliance with logic connection information.
Various computer aided design systems are already used in generating a schematic diagram of circuitry in compliance with logic connection information. According to the prior art, all symbols are arranged on the schematic diagram according to the connection information. When there are a great number of symbols which number and have complicated relationships to one another, the schematic diagram accordingly becomes complicated and must be generated on a great number of sheets.
An improved computer aided design system is described in a paper contributed by Anjali Arya et al. to the Twenty-second Design Automation Conference held 1985 by the IEEE. The paper is numbered "24.4". Its title reads "Automatic Generation of Digital System Schematic Diagrams". According to Arya et al., modules are arranged on a schematic diagram together with a path net connecting the modules to one another.